marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phillip Coulson/Gallery
''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files'' ASHIELDmeeting.jpg ''Iron Man'' AgentCoulson1-IM.png|Coulson at Tony Stark's press conference after his escape from captivity AgentCoulson2-IM.png|Coulson speaks to Stark at his Firefighter's benefit party AgentCoulson3-IM.png|Coulson is irked at being brushed off by Stark AgentCoulson4-IM.png|Coulson stands ready with fellow agents to blow open the door to Sector 16 ''Iron Man: Security Measures'' IronmansecuritymeassuresNickfuryCoulson.jpg IronmansecuritymeassureStaneandCoulson.jpg IronmansecuritymeassurePepperandCoulson.jpg Ironmansecuritymeassurebattleaftermath.jpg IronmansecuritymeassureTonyrevealhe'sIronMan.jpg ''Iron Man: Fast Friends'' TonyRhodeyandCoulson.jpg ''Iron Man 2'' Phil Coulson2.jpg|Promotional image. ''A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor’s Hammer'' CoulsonCantDecide-AFTHotWtTH.png|Coulson can't make the tough decision IHaveThisGunToo-AFTHotWtTH.png|Coulson "gives up" his gun Coulson-In-Action.png|Phil Coulson in action Phil Coulson Thor's Hammer.png|Coulson checks out with his doughnuts ''Thor'' Coulson-Thor.png Phil SHIELD.png|Coulson sends help. 14566L.jpg Phil donald.png|Coulson interrogates Thor. Thor & phil.png|Thor talks to the "Son of Coul". ''The Consultant Bds_marvel-corto_agente-coulson-the-consultant.jpg SitwellCoulson1-MOSTC.png|Sitwell and Coulson Coulson-MOSTC.png SitwellCoulson2-MOSTC.png|Sitwell and Coulson Coulsonpromo1.jpg|Agent Coulson. Coulson-avengers-car.jpg|Agent Coulson. Coulsonpromo2.jpg|Agent Coulson. ''Black Widow Strikes Black Widow-Zone 023.jpg|Coulson talking to Fury Black Widow-Zone 011.jpg|Coulson saves Natasha from drowning 7.jpg|Coulson overseeign SHIELD screens ''The Avengers'' Coulson_avengers.jpg|Agent Coulson. tfhhjtwthfh.jpg|Agent Coulson talking with Natasha. Image8rw.jpg|Coulson with Steve Rogers in the Quinjet. Coulson Avengers.jpg|"Director Fury, I think it's time." Avengers101.jpg mavengersfilmstillshaa0.jpg|Hill & Coulson. Maria Hill and Phil Coulson.jpg|Maria Hill and Phil Coulson. AgentCoulsonBigGun-Avengers.png|Agent Coulson holding Coulson's Revenge. us-avengers.jpeg|Coulson stabbed by Loki. AgentCoulsonIsDown-Avengers.png|The death of Phil Coulson Avenger Coulson.jpg|Promotional Image. Coulson_TheAvengers.png|Promotional Image. imagesa.jpg|Promotional Image. Pc.jpg|Promotional Image. Avengers Coulson poster.jpg|Agent Coulson and Director Fury poster. Agents of SHIELD sdcc.jpg|Promo art of Coulson with Fury and Hill. Avengers_solo5.jpg AgentCoulson Avengers.jpg|Promo card. AvengersBTSRogers Coulson.png|Behind The scenes with Chris Evans (Steve Rogers) & Clark Gregg (Agent Coulson). Shield2 Coulson.jpg|Wallpaper. Coulson avengerspromo.png|Agent Coulson bio Wallpaper. SHEILDclassified Coulson.jpg|SHIELD Agent Coulson's file. Coulson_Capcollection1.jpg|Coulson's Vintage Captain America cards set 1 Coulson_Cap collection2.jpg|Coulson's Vintage Captain America card set 2 Avengers Initiative_Coulson.jpg|The Avengers Initiative: Coulson Bio. SJPA_Agent_Coulson_1.png|Coulson Promo art. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' CoulsonSkye.jpg Coulson1.jpg|Coulson's Agent I.D. card. Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._01.jpg|Promotional Image. Coulson Agents of SHIELD.jpg|Promotional Image. Phil Coulson 01.jpg|Promotional Image. CoulsonSeason2.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Image Phil Coulson.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image CoulsonS3.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 4 - Coulson and May - September 11 2016 - 1.png|Season 4 Promotional Image AoS - Season 4 - Team - September 16 2016 - 1.jpg|Season 4 Promotional Image "Pilot" Coulson1-AoSPilot.png AoS_Pilot.jpg CoulsonRecruitsMay-AoSPilot.png Lola3-AoSPilot.png Coulson2-AoSPilot.png Phil Coulson interrogates Skye.jpg "0-8-4" Coulson1-AoS084.png Coulson2-AoS084.png "The Asset" PhilCoulson-AoSTA.png GravityFieldGeneratorEffect-AoSTA.png "Eye Spy" Coulson1-AoSES.png "Girl in the Flower Dress" Coulson1-AoSGFD.png Coulson2-AoSGFD.png Coulson3-AoSGFD.png Coulson4-AoSGFD.png Coulson5-AoSGFD.png "FZZT" Coulson1-AoSFZZT.png AoS_FZZT.jpg Coulson2-AoSFZZT.png Coulson3-AoSFZZT.png|Coulson's scar "The Hub" Coulson1-AoSHub.png CoulsonsTeam1-AoSHub.png Coulson2-AoSHub.png Coulson3Hand3-AoSHub.png Coulson4-AoSHub.png May1-AoSHub.png Coulson5-AoSHub.png "The Well" Coulson1-AoSWell.png Coulson2-AoSWell.png|Coulson's implanted memory of Tahiti "The Bridge" Coulson1May3-AoSTB.png GrantWard5Coulson2-AoSTB.png Lola1Coulson3-AoSTB.png AoS_The_Bridge.jpg "The Magical Place" EdisonPo3-AoSTMP.png Coulson1-AoSTMP.png Coulson2-AoSTMP.png Coulson3-AoSTMP.png|Phil Coulson's being revived. "T.R.A.C.K.S." Coulson1-AoSTracks.png Coulson2-AoSTracks.png Coulson3-AoSTracks.png Coulson4-AoSTracks.png Coulson5a-AoSTracks.png Coulson5b-AoSTracks.png Coulson5c-AoSTracks.png Coulson6-AoSTracks.png "T.A.H.I.T.I." Coulson1-TAHITI.png Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 01.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 02.jpg Coulson2-TAHITI.png Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 07.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 08.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 09.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 04.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 05.jpg Coulson3-TAHITI.png Coulson4-TAHITI.png GarrettCoulson-TAHITI.png Skye3-TAHITI.png "Bouncing Back" AoSHIELD-3-11-5.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-6.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-7.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-8.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-9.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-10.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-11.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-13.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-15.jpg "Parting Shot" Parting Shot 13.jpg Parting Shot 16.jpg "Spacetime" AoS-S3-E15-03.jpg "The Team" Agents of SHIELD S3E17 - The Team Image 03.jpg Agents of SHIELD S3E17 - The Team Image 05.jpg "Emancipation" AoS-S3-E20-04.jpg "Meet the New Boss" AoS-S4-E2-04.jpeg AoS-S4-E2-05.jpeg AoS-S4-E2-07.jpeg "Uprising" AoS-S4-E3-10.jpeg "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" AoS-S4-E4-01.jpeg AoS-S4-E4-02.jpeg AoS-S4-E4-03.jpeg AoS-S4-E4-05.jpeg AoS-S4-E4-10.jpeg AoS-S4-E4-12.jpeg "Lockup" AoS-S4-E5-01.jpeg AoS-S4-E5-03.jpeg "The Good Samaritan" AoS-S4-E6-03.jpeg AoS-S4-E6-04.jpeg AoS-S4-E6-06.jpeg AoS-S4-E6-07.jpeg "Deals With Our Devils" AoS-S4-E7-08.jpeg AoS-S4-E7-16.jpeg "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" AoS-S4-E8-01.jpeg AoS-S4-E8-03.jpeg AoS-S4-E8-07.jpeg "Broken Promises" Filming AoS-S4-E09-BtS-02.jpg "The Patriot" AoS-S4-E10-02.jpg AoS-S4-E10-04.jpg AoS-S4-E10-07.jpg AoS-S4-E10-11.jpg AoS-S4-E10-12.jpg "Wake Up" AoS-S4-E11-01.jpg AoS-S4-E11-06.jpg AoS-S4-E11-15.jpg "Hot Potato Soup" AoS-S4-E12-09.jpg AoS-S4-E12-10.jpg AoS-S4-E12-11.jpg AoS-S4-E12-12.jpg AoS-S4-E12-17.jpg AoS-S4-E12-18.jpg AoS-S4-E12-19.jpg Filming AoS-S4-E12-05.jpg "BOOM" AoS-S4-E13-02.jpg Filming AoS-S4-E13-BTS-02.jpg "The Man Behind the Shield" AoS-S4-E14-01.jpg AoS-S4-E14-03.jpg AoS-S4-E14-06.jpg "Identity and Change" AoS-S4-E17-05.jpg AoS-S4-E17-06.jpg AoS-S4-E17-07.jpg "No Regrets" AoS-S4-E18-01.jpeg AoS-S4-E18-10.jpg "All the Madame's Men" AoS-S4-E19-08.jpg AoS-S4-E19-09.jpg AoS-S4-E19-10.jpg AoS-S4-E19-14.jpg AoS-S4-E19-15.jpg AoS-S4-E19-16.jpg AoS-S4-E19-17.jpg "The Return" AoS-S4-E21-02.jpg AoS-S4-E21-08.jpg AoS-S4-E21-12.jpg AoS-S4-E21-18.jpg "World's End" AoS-S4-E22-06.jpg AoS-S4-E22-10.jpg AoS-S4-E22-14.jpg AoS-S4-E22-17.jpg Category:Gallery